Wake him up
by spartacuspoteto
Summary: An accident causes James Potter to turn into sleeping beauty


**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. I wish I had helped J. K. Rowling in making it... *sigh***

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Wake him up**

It was supposed to be a normal day for Lily Evans.

Well, by normal she meant: waking up from bed, showering and putting on her uniform, eat breakfast at the Great Hall, learn another torturous lesson on Transfiguration, gain another high marks for Potions and Charms, eat lunch with Marlene and Mary, go to the library to finish the bloody Transfiguration essay, spend a break from said essay, eat dinner, have a night shower and finally, go to bed.

It was supposed to go as mentioned in the above, until it damn well reached the _'gain another high marks for Potions_ ' which she bloody well did _not_. Why? Because of _Potter_ , of course.

The arrogant, bullying toerag who is... actually not so arrogant and bullying any more... nor a toerag.

It's the middle of sixth year and Potter has actually been much decent. He didn't pull a prank as much as he used to (none that she know of), didn't do much duelling with Slytherins either (unless _they_ started it), only hex Severus- _Snape, Snape!-_ a few times this month (not that she cared; especially after he called her the 'M' word), and he hasn't asked her out. It has been a month and he hasn't. Not even _once_.

Not to mention he became distant from her after that incident with Snape at the Lake.

And that's when she came to this particular incident in Potions:

"Hey Evans, you ready to make that Dreamless Sleep Potion?" Potter said with a calm smile, though his eyes showed eagerness.

 _Is he that eager to work with me?_ , thought Lily before shaking her head in her mind. _Don't be daft. There's no way James-_ Potter _\- would be that eager to have me as a partner_. "Y, yes. Let me gather the ingredients from the cupboard-" "Oh, I'll take them. Stay here."

...

How very... _gentlemanly_ of him. Usually Lily would brush him off because somehow she knew he would do something, _anything_ , to make their potion (with intention or not) explode and fail. But now she felt like she could... trust him? Maybe it's because of the small crush she has on him now.

Small crush.

 _Small._

After Potter came back with the ingredients, they proceed to make the potion.

***JP/LE***

It was quite a hard potion to make, but with Lily's instructions and James' attention and wit to follow her, they were indeed the most progressive pairing of the day.

Slughorn was keeping tabs with all the pairings in the room and their work when two pairings caught his attention. Of course one of them was Lily Evans who is one of his prized student, but the pairing behind her seemed to caught his immediate attention. " _My_ , what do we have here? Mr. Black and Mr. Pettigrew, may I ask why your making of the potion is quite... _different_ than the others?"

Sirius Black had the nerve to grin at him. "Why, Sluggy, seeing as we have made the wonderful Dreamless Sleep Potion before- well, at least I have- I reckoned making something that hasn't been made before!"

"Care to elaborate? And don't call me Sluggy!"

"Why, experimenting, of course!", said Sirius with a grin as he pointedly ignored Slughorn's last statement.

"I'm sorry, Professor. I've warned him to stop, but you know Sirius. Once he decides on something, he won't stop." Peter said with a surrendering look.

"True that." Said James while still focusing on putting ingredients inside his and Lily's pot.

"Sod off, Prongs.", grumbled Sirius before turning his attention back to his Professor. "A great mind makes a great creation! Behold, blokes and lasses, _The Somnoxerum_!"

And that was when the incident started. While damn Black was proudly showing off his 'creation', he didn't notice that in his excitement, he had accidentally knocked his hand onto his pot (which consists of his 'creation'), making it unbalanced and started to fall sideways into Lily's way.

She could _feel_ the room going on slow motion.

"Lily, watch out!"

* * *

She wasn't knocked out for even ten seconds, but her body feels heavy.

"Oh, shit, shit, shit! James! Evans!" _James? Oh, no. Black only calls Potter by his given name when something serious is happening._ Lily groans while trying to get up. She made it to leaning on her elbows when she noticed why her body felt heavy: James Potter was lying on top of her, unconscious. Well, _lied_ on top of her seeing as Black had put his arm around the hazel eyed boy and gently pulled his dead weight body from hers.

She could see Slughorn hovering over James and checking with his wand.

Remus then came into her line of sight and cautiously began to speak, "Lily, are you alright? Can you stand?" She nodded as she took the hand given to her by the only Marauder she likes.

"What just happened?"

"Sirius happened." Remus growled before turning to the reason for his anger. "Padfoot, _what did you do!_ " Blimey, Remus can be really scary when angered.

The guilty teen holds James' unconscious body tighter towards him as if he was a shield between him and the prefect's anger. "It was an accident! And I was experimenting!" He tried to defend himself.

"Sirius, if James is in any danger because of your mistake, _so help me I'll_ -" "Uhh, guys. We should really take James to the hospital wing right now.", said Petter, effectively cutting off Remus' threat.

Before he could protest, Slughorn began to speak. "Alright boys, I can see that Mr. Potter is not in immediate danger. But we still have to take him to the hospital wing seeing as I can not wake him up." He pocketed his wand and turned to his student who was still frowning. "Mr. Lupin, if you could please take Mr. Potter to the hospital wing. And take Miss Evans with you." Remus nodded before taking out his wand and levitate his best friend.

"Now, Mr. Black and Mr. Pettigrew, if you both could explain to me _exactly_ the methods you used to create this potion and _what it actually is_?" Sirius' grin and Peter's pale face was the last thing Lily saw before getting out of the classroom full of amused students.

* * *

"I HAVE TO WHAT!?" The red haired girl shrieked in horror. Madam Pomfrey gave her a warning look that clearly says _'if you don't shut up or lower your voice this instance, I'll throw you out!'._

"You have to, Evans."

"No, I don't!" She hissed. "And this is all your fault, so _you_ do it!"

"What? Kissing Prongs? Well, I certainly wouldn't mind, not because of my sexual preference, mind you, but because we already did it. And did you know that Prongsie is actually a very good kisser?", stated Sirius as he crossed his arms and put them against his chest. "Not as good as me, though." He added with a smirk.

Lily gave him an incredulous look while Remus shook his head in disagree. "We promised never to talk about that again." The look then was snapped towards him. "It was a dare!" Lily shook her head.

"I don't care about that! All I care about is why the hell am _I_ the one who has to kiss Potter to wake him up!?"

Apparently, Sirius recently heard of the muggle fairy tale story, "The Sleeping Beauty", and was fascinated by it. The potion he experimented on, _The Somnoxerum_ was a potion to make a person pass out. _Apparently_ , the only way for said person to wake up again was if another person kiss him/her, full, in the mouth. And the kisser has to be the man/woman he/she was in love with, or else, he/she will never wake up.

"Do I really need to explain it to you again, Evans? I thought you were the smartest student in Hogwarts."

" ** _I will kill you._** " She said with enough venom to make Sirius squirm and hide behind James' cot, again, using him as a shield. She huffed before putting her palms on her hips. "Why do _I_ have to do it anyway? He loves all three of you, so he would wake up as soon as one of you kiss him right?"

"Ah, but Prongs _loves_ us. He's not _in_ love with us."

"I should really kill you for adding that detail in advance, Black."

"But you won't. Because you love me~"

"No I don't. Sleep with your eyes open tonight."

"Oh, my beautiful Evans~ such a kidder!"

"Guys. We still have a 'sleeping handsome' over here."

"Sleeping handsome, Wormtail? Really?"

"He's got a point, though. James' definitely not a beauty."

Lily begs to differ. She quite frequently thought James as beautiful in some ways. He has beautiful pair of eyes, charming smile, gorgeous hair and sexy body.

...

Okay, maybe it's not such a small crush after all.

Suddenly, she felt two hands grabbing both of her shoulders. "Evans, please! James still owes me twenty galleons for Remus'- ( _"Sirius!"_ ) err, something... please wake him up!"

"Lily, although I don't want to involve you any more than it already has, what's done is done. Please wake James up. Although it too far fetch, James is actually the only one person who can keep up and put up with Sirius ( _"Oy!"_ ) and I _really_ don't want to take that job." Both Sirius' and Remus' face were now so close to hers. Hesitatingly, she turned to Peter.

He looks at her and shrugged. "I just don't wanna kiss James."

And she sighed.

***JP/LE***

After stating hotly that if she were to kiss the leader of the Marauders, the other members _have_ to get out of the room.

She couldn't believe her luck. She was alone with James. In the hospital wings.

Madam Pomfrey was apparently out and there was no sick or injured patient anywhere in sight.

Lily tries to slow down her heartbeat as she watches her not so small crush. James was indeed gorgeous. He has a very handsome face, and in this moment, he looks so innocent and peaceful, Lily almost didn't want to wake him up. Almost. Why? Because how much she hated the mischievous smirk or the wide grin on James' face he shows almost every time, she actually loves them and can't wait to see them again.

So the green eyed girl stood up and slowly went to sit on the sleeping boy's side of the bed. She placed her left hand on James' left cheek while she used the other to prop her from falling towards her crush.

If James were to wake up, then Lily can conclude that he really was in love with her.

Somehow, as her lips tenderly touches his, the thought of him not waking up didn't even cross her mind.

When she feels his eyelashes flutter and heard a soft _'mmh?',_ it took _all of her_ to contain her excitement.

Apparently, James Potter was in love with her. With Lily Evans.

And apparently, she was in love with him too.

 **FIN**

* * *

 **A/N: I posted this a loooong time ago at AO3... oh well... hope you guys enjoyed this story!**

 **Somno: Latin for sleep**

 **Nox: latin for night**


End file.
